


bond

by brimst0ne



Category: Petscop
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Interpretation Heavy, Kinda?? If you count exploring their dynamic and history as plot, M/M, Porn With Plot, dubcon, goes about as well as you think, pall attempts to reconnect with his criminal father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brimst0ne/pseuds/brimst0ne
Summary: Paul meets Marvin again.





	bond

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you don’t upload for 3 months in a row Paul, I gotta feed myself!! But yeah all the implications of Marvin being a creep and doing horrible things to Paul and Paul not remembering him at all is just Rook bait tbh, how can you expect me to not think Father-son thoughts when you put all this on a silver platter for me
> 
> Heed the warnings, and enjoy, all 3 of you that like my work

Paul was only given a brief description of Marvin’s outfit. Sure, he had old photos he’s dug up of his estranged father, but it had been 10+ years. Marvin’s face seemed to be nothing but a blur in his mind, buried by methods Paul himself wasn’t completely sure of. So he simply waited anxiously outside of a small cafe for his father to arrive. The bustle of the city on a Saturday was nothing to sneeze at, Paul squeezing himself flat against the brickwork on the front of the building in order to avoid pedestrians running him over. 

The ends of a rainstorm hang over the city, light storm clouds line the edges of the sky as Paul stares down at the puddles in an effort to not make eye contact with any strangers.

“Paul. It’s been so long.” He didn’t even notice the older man approach him, as he quickly looks over at him, eyes wide. 

“Oh...” is all Paul can murmur, slowly approaching the man. He was wearing the same sleek black jacket as he described in his message, along modern frames for his glasses. Eye problems seemed to run in the family, noting his Uncles use of them and his own neglected need for them as well. His messy black hair and stubble are of a distant similarity to Paul’s own dark brown hair. Obvious scars from fights lined his face, accenting his intense features. He did look a bit older from the pictures Paul had saw previously, but if he passed him on the streets, Paul isn’t sure if he would recognize him at all.

Once he’s close enough, Marvin wastes no time in brushing rough calloused fingers against Paul’s cheek, making the younger one shiver from the slight contact. “Hmm... Of course I recognize you.” He says to answer a question Paul never asked. “I couldn’t forget those eyes.” Paul feels a rush of self consciousness, averting his eyes from his fathers. 

“You’re still wearing those contacts... I suppose Jill never let up with that, even after I was gone.” Though Paul was under the impression the both of them enforced this, he said nothing. 

“We should... go inside.” Paul meekly proposes to his father, too afraid to lead the way without him. 

Marvin seems to agree, nodding a bit and making his way to the door of the small café. He holds the door open for Paul, a small smile playing on his face as Paul reluctantly goes in first, his father following behind. 

They quickly seat themselves at a table for two in the corner of the fairly bustling coffee shop, a waitress takes their order (a strawberry frappe for Paul, a black coffee for Marvin) and the two of them are alone. Mostly. Paul knew it was a bad idea to meet his criminal of an estranged Father in private, that was only asking for trouble. Best to play this safe.

“So.” Marvin leans back in his chair a bit, seemingly trying to get comfortable. Paul is uncomfortable no matter what. But he wants something.

“Why did you want to meet me again? Closure, I suppose?” The older man questioned Paul, intense green eyes locked with his. 

Paul suddenly felt what little strength and confidence he had drain out of him. This feeling... it was familiar. He had felt this way before. But when he tries to recall when, all he gets is blurry messes in his mind. “...I...I want... to know why.” He murmurs, breaking eye contact as he does so. 

Marvin has this bemused expression on his face that terrifies Paul to his core. “Why... that really is what everyone wants to know, right?” Pause. He manages to catch Paul’s gaze once again. The young boy is horrified, but he holds it there for a few more seconds as Marvin finishes his reply. “Hasn’t my brother told you everything? You look like you already know why.”

Paul remained silent.

“I know you’ve been with him. There’s no point hiding on either side here. You know my secrets, I know yours. That’s how family is.” Marvin says with surprising conviction in a public space. But not a soul turned to look at them as they talked, even though the air around them was so serious.

“I bet he’s shown you so many things I never got a chance to...” from across the table, Paul felt the pressure ramp up. Just what was he getting at... The boys heart hammered in his chest. 

Their drinks were brought out at the perfect time, the waitress breaking the tension without realizing it was there. Paul apprehensively sips on his strawberry frappe, expecting teasing comments from Marvin. But surprisingly they never came. Marvin idily sips his coffee, waiting for the waitress cleaning a nearby table to leave. 

“I know the whole point of meeting me in a Café was so that we met again in public, but...” Marvin continues, putting down his cup. “Would a hotel room be too private?” He continues, “ I don’t think talking about matters this delicate in public gives either of us enough room, don’t you think?”

Paul’s heart skips a beat as he holds his drink, trying to formulate a reply as he sips on it. 

“Uh... I guess not.” Paul gives in with little pushback. If this was a way to get him to talk more freely, he was willing. 

Marvin grins as he sips his coffee once again. He had Paul right where he wanted him. He waves down the waitress for the check and the two of them head off down the block.

After only a few minutes of walking in silence, the pair had finally made it to Marvin’s hotel. Surprisingly, it opens into a lobby adorned with gold fixtures and light shining off of the white marble tiles that covered the floor. Many regal looking couches sat in a small den-like area, along with a large white grand piano. 

Marvin stops immediately at the piano, glancing down at Paul, who had also stopped dead in his tracks next to him. 

“You still know how to play, don’t you?” The older man questions as Paul begins to internally panic. 

“Uh... I mean, yeah... I’m a bit rusty but... I still remember.” 

Marvin flashes a grin, already motioning to the piano. “Well then, why don’t you join me for a duet? I think it would do us good, to bond.”

Bond... as far as Paul was concerned, they had no bond. But for some reason, he followed closely behind him as they sat side by side on the piano bench. A few hotel patrons watched the two of them with bemused interest, as Marvin flipped through the sheet music left there. 

“Hmm... ah. Here we go... you remember Stravinsky’s septette?” Paul nods. “Of course you do. I shouldn’t expect any less...” Marvin moves his hands into position for the duet, as does Paul. 

“Follow my lead.” Marvin murmurs, sending another shiver up Paul’s spine.

Marvin begins to play, his years of experience showing in the finesse of his hands. Though he was certainly older, music still flowed from his fingertips effortlessly. His technique was honed by years of playing, that much was obvious. Paul had no doubts in his mind about Marvin’s identity.

Paul follows behind, his hands being equally as skilled as his fathers. Sadly, that was only at video games. He stumbles a bit at the beginning, but manages to keep up the pace with his father. 

“Stop.” Marvin interjects. Paul’s hands freeze.

“I just want to hear this measure. Go ahead.” Marvin points to a section of the music, and Paul nods meekly in response. 

Paul starts to play the tune smoothly, but his brain crashes to a halt. Marvin had slipped a hand onto his thigh. Paul wasn’t sure how he was supposed to read this gesture. Was he trying to comfort him?

“You’re doing good. Keep going.” Marvin practically growls in Paul’s ear, quiet enough for any eavesdroppers to be none the wiser. 

His fingers fly over the keys, anxiety and adrenaline culminating in his chest to urge him forward. He couldn’t mess up. Not right now. Marvin’s grip on Paul’s thigh tightens. He nearly jumps out of his skin at the brazen groping that he was being subjected to, but quickly pretends nothings happening and continues to play the piece. Making his father mad would just make things worse.

After an agonizing couple of minutes, the song was over. What few hotel patrons that were wandering nearby clapped for the two of them. Marvin seemed to pay no mind to the praise, already standing up and heading for the elevator and motioning for Paul to follow. Not like he had much choice at this point. He scurries to his fathers side, fear swirling throughout his body. His legs felt weak. His vision seemed to blur.

As they stepped inside the elevator, the two of them were alone for the first time. Paul kept his mouth screwed shut, as then elevator doors closed behind the pair. 

Immediately, images of Marvin taking advantage of the situation streaked across his consiousness. Was this fear taking hold? The way the flashes were framed made Paul’s stomach turn. Marvin on top of him, using his size against his own son. Not like this was new. 

Did he want this or something? Why were these thoughts tearing their way into his mind? He must have been making some sort of horrified face, since Marvin looks over at his son quizzically.

“There nothing to be afraid of, you know. I only have your best interests in mind.” His smooth, deep voice made Paul’s stomach flip even more. He knew the evil that slumbered within his father. Rainer had told him plenty.

Paul’s mind drifted to that of his Uncle, who went by Rainer. Marvin knew his birth name, but never referred to him with it. Rainer had made the game that exposed the truth about Paul and his family situation. It’s a mess. Paul doesn’t remember much, but the game did help in that regard. Who he was forced to be, who he is now... 

The truth did come at a cost. He’s cut ties with every single one of his family members, barring Rainer. Paul considers him the only one he can trust. 

But now here he is, being an idiot and wanting more. He had somehow completely forgotten who his father was and for so many years, assumed he never had one. And here he is, standing next to Paul in an elevator. 

 

The elevator finally came to a halt, doors smoothly sliding open to reveal a dimly lit hallway with red plush carpets, smelling faintly of cigarettes. The feeling it gave off made Paul’s stomach drop. His father steps out, and he quickly follows behind. 

“Room 405. Right down here.” Marvin seems to say to no one, Paul stares blankly ahead as he scampers to keep up with his fathers large strides. 

Marvin’s intentions were still ambiguous to Paul, despite his brains assumptions. Certainly he didn’t fly out here just to force himself on to his own son, right? Fitting their bodies together in an unnatural tangle of old and young, muscular and lithe... why did these thoughts keep haunting him? Confusing feelings swirl and disorient the boy, making him stumble in a haze. His head throbbed, like it always did when memories tried to break the surface. 

“Here we are.” Marvins voice shocks Paul back to reality, as the taller man swipes his keycard, not seeming to notice his son’s panic. Paul starts to regain his composure, taking a deep breath as Marvin opens the large oak door, motioning for Paul to go in first. He obliges, walking through the door in front of his father. He could feel the pressure of his fathers eyes boring holes in the back of his skull, as the door shut behind the two of them. Paul moved to sit on the bed, hearing the unmistakable sound of Marvin locking the door. Of course he didn’t want anyone interrupting them, that was made obvious by him bringing Paul here all alone. 

Paul, sitting on the bed, carefully watches his fathers every move as he approaches, opting to stand in front of Paul instead of sitting. 

“...So?” Paul squeaks out, avoiding eye contact as his father looks down upon him. For some reason, sitting at the end of a bed with Marvin gazing down at him felt familiar... a throb of pain accompanies the feeling of deja vu, making him quickly switch mental gears. “What did you... want to say?” His voice shakes violently, making a corner of Marvin’s mouth twitch.

“Oh Paul. I have many things I want to say. But none of them matter. It’s all in the past.” He takes Paul’s chin in his fingers, lifting it to force Paul to look him in the eyes.

“Why don’t you take those contacts off?” His voice was low, but was laced with a curiosity that Paul wasn’t sure if he should fear. He shakily pulls his contact case out of his jacket pocket, as Marvin lets him go momentarily. He pops the case open, solution still fresh from this morning. He hesitates. But feeling Marvin’s impatient gaze on him spurred him forward. Paul removes both contacts with relative ease, feeling relieved as he blinks to clear his vision. 

Marvin has a twisted grin on his face that makes Paul’s blood run cold. “Ah...” He once again takes Paul’s chin in his fingers, rough calloused thumb running just under his lower lip. “Though I had my reasons, your natural eye color is stunning on its own.” His voice had lowered to a growl, as Paul tenses up, red eyes locked with Marvin’s green. He wanted to look away so badly, but he feared punishment if he did so... thought this man was barely his father in a bond sense, Paul still felt the pressure slowly crush his spirit.

Then, the unexpected (or expected, if you’re Paul) happened. Marvin leans down, pulling Paul into a surprisingly chaste kiss. As chaste as you can get while kissing you son, at least. It’s brief, almost as if the man before him was just testing his reaction. 

Paul just stares at his father, eyes wide as saucers mouth slightly parted in surprise. Marvin chuckles to himself, still holding Paul’s chin. 

“Mmm... you even taste different. How many times has my brother done that, I wonder?” Both parts of that sentence made Paul want to throw himself off the balcony, so he just stays put and remains unresponsive. Marvin seems to take Paul’s silence as a challenge.

“How many? Oh, in the hundreds of times I bet. He gives you something you thought you’d never get; someone who loves you.” Paul grips the sheets below him.

“You abandoned your whole family for a traitor. And that’s something that cannot go unpunished...” 

Every cell of Paul’s body was screaming at him to run, fight back, but... could he? The second Marvin sweeps him off the bed and carries him bridal style, he goes practically limp. The images of what his father was going to do next flashed through his mind, inescapable. 

Marvin gently sets Paul down on the queen sized bed, laying him with his head on the pillow. A rough hand brushes Paul’s thick brown hair it of his face. Why was he being so gentle? Wasn’t this punishment?

“Paul...Care... does it matter? You’re still you.”

Paul flinches.

“And you are mine.”

Before Paul can react, Marvin is on top of him, pinning delicate wrists to the bed with rough hands. He then kisses the smaller boy, practically devouring him this time. Paul recoils slightly as Marvin forces his tongue into his mouth, an overwhelming bitter coffee taste filling his mouth. He squirms under his fathers grip, fingers twitching. Paul’s brain was completely on the fritz, everything seemed to blur together. 

But, through all the fear and disgust, something started to stir him as he feels his fathers weight press against him, along with what could only be his strained erection pressing against his leg. He had wanted this the whole time... Paul was right. 

The forbidden aspect of the situation was making Paul’s body react, somehow. His father was kissing him like they were lovers, and their clothes were starting to be discarded... His father tosses his shirt on the ground, revealing a toned, tanned body lined with a few more scars. Nothing like the boy under him, who when stripped, is as lithe and feminine as they come. Paul whines quietly as Marvin starts to work at Paul’s jeans, bucking his hips involuntarily. This was really messed up and Paul couldn’t express how scared he was, but somehow the fear just made his blood rush faster. 

Marvin finally manages to pull off the boy’s blue jeans, now leaving just a pair of red boxer briefs in the way of his prize. The outline of his son’s erection was enough to make him groan out loud as he palms at it.

“Hnnn... ahhh...” Paul’s quiet moans were maddening. Marvin couldn’t get his pants off fast enough. The older man was tempted to just tear them off, but decided against it. He discards them on the floor along with his own briefs, not holding back anymore. Paul’s eyes fixate on Marvin’s swollen cock, stomach filling with both fear and arousal. Marvin once against had to contain himself, and manages to pull off his son’s boxer briefs without tearing them off. 

Now Paul was completely exposed, squeezing his thighs together in anticipation as his cock twitches from the contact with cold air. Marvin wastes no time in quickly stroking Paul, the latter letting out a strangled cry. He shakes and shivers as Marvin coats his son’s cock in precum, wanton squishing noises fill the room as Paul breathily moans under him. He was completely lost in the sensation of his fathers large, calloused hand enveloping him completely. 

“...Mmm... You’re being so good. Not fighting, just laying back and enjoying what your father has to give you.” Marvin exhales, cock aching from neglect. “You’ve been so patient, but I have even more to give.” His rough voice spoke gently, as if to comfort Paul despite his father defiling him. 

He lets go of Paul’s length, making him sharply inhale, then whine a bit from the sudden loss. He bucks his hips, in so much need his brain stopped working. All he wanted was release... 

Marvin chuckles as he grabs Paul’s slim hips. “So eager... You truly have grown. Now you want this so badly, you can’t contain yourself.”

Letting go of one side, Marvin begins to stroke himself quickly, as if to prepare himself for something... Exactly what Paul thought it was. Marvin’s hand was slick with both of their precum, as he started to finger Paul’s enterance. Paul jumps at the sudden sensation, but begins to lose himself again.

“As I guessed, you’ve done this before. Recently.” Marvins voice was a bit more winded as he fits in three fingers with ease. Paul whines, but not from pain. “My brother is a passionate one, isn’t he?” That definitely wasn’t a compliment. “I know I can fill you up much better than he can.” Was Marvin really saying these things to him? The same guy who can’t spell school? Well, Rainer could have just programmed him that way... Paul’s brain was split, one part in complete denial, and the other part could only think about his father cumming deep inside him. It was a mess.

After a bit more ‘prep’, Marvin couldn’t hold it any longer. He had waited years to pluck this fruit. If he couldn’t be the first, he could be at least better than his brother. 

As soon as Marvin’s fingers left Paul, they were replaced quickly by his cock instead. Paul cries out pathetically as his father pushes inside him, filling him to the brim. Marvin hisses through his teeth at the tight heat enveloping him. This is everything he wanted, and everything Paul dreaded. 

He could take Paul, and have him all for himself... If only, for now. At this point, it didn’t matter that they didnt keep up the Care charade anymore. Marvin wanted him no matter who he was. 

Marvin keeps a steady rhythm, trying to keep up with Paul’s desperate cries and need. Though Marvin was stronger and bigger than Paul, he didn’t nearly have as much stamina as the young twenty-something that kept tightening around his cock. Paul makes hazy eye contact with his father, mouth open wantonly. Marvin takes this as his opportunity to kiss him again, even sloppier this time. The two of them were at their limit. Paul seemed sensitive to every touch, every hand that wandered up his chest.... 

Marvin could feel his orgasm building, he wanted to give Paul everything, and this would be everything. Paul had been close for a while now, and Marvin knew a few quick strokes would do the boy in. 

His thrusts are shallow, quick and desperate as he nears his limit. Paul’s insides felt amazing, as he expected. Paul had hooked his arms around Marvins neck, seeming to forget who he was copulating with. He pulls him closer, and Marvin certainly didn’t complain, their faces inches away from one another. 

Marvin hastily grabs Paul’s cock and quickly strokes it, making Paul cry out. Loudly. Marvin noted, he’s never heard Paul cry out that loud... what a beautiful sound it was. Paul tries to form words, but nothing but a jumble of sounds came out. 

And without warning, Marvin lets out a strained groan as he slams into Paul one last time, hot seed spilling deep inside of his son. Paul orgasms shortly after with a loud moan, splattering all over his fathers hand and his own chest, which rose and fell quickly as Paul tried to catch his breath. 

All that could be heard was the heavy breathing of two very different men. As his fathers cum seeped out of him, Paul’s mind started to return. This was extremely fucked up, yes, but he felt like some sort of wordless bond was created between them. Most likely, one he’d regret forging.


End file.
